


Pierced Butterfly

by kittiegirl1616



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cute, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Thanatos notices something off with Zagreus and decides to find out.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Pierced Butterfly

“Zag?” Looking around the chamber in Asphodel, he expects to see his friend standing there, eagerly awaiting a challenge. However, he cannot see anyone. He frowns. _That’s strange…I was sure I felt his presence here._ He floats around, looking behind anything that might hide his friend from sight. Just as he’s about to give up, a frustrated sigh comes from behind him.

“Over here,” comes the disgruntled voice.

He turns around and finds Zagreus climbing down from one of the statues. “What’s going on, Zagreus? You seem upset.”

He kicks at a rock on the ground. “It’s whatever. Let’s just get this over with.” He holds up his sword and waits for him to start the challenge.

Frowning, he hesitantly rings the bell and foes begin to appear. He beats Zagreus and watches the boy struggle to stand after a particularly hard hit from one of the _Wave Makers_. “Something’s wrong, Zagreus. Please tell me.”

He scoffs. “It’s fine. I lost. I’ll see you later, Than.” Zagreus limps over to the docks where the three rafts wait to take him to the next chamber.

Knowing that he won’t get any answers now, he teleports away so Zagreus can continue. _I’ll wait for him in his room. Then I’ll get my answers._

**********

Holding onto a bottle of nectar, Thanatos waits anxiously in Zagreus’ bedroom for him to return. It’s not long before the boy walks in with a frown on his face. However, when Zagreus sees his friend, he freezes and blinks.

“Than? What are you doing here?”

He blushes slightly and holds out the bottle. “Uh, I wanted to bring you this. You looked so down earlier, so I wanted to give you something to cheer you up.”

“Oh.” He takes the bottle and stares at it with a frown. “Thanks.”

“Is there, uh, anything I can do to help? Or I could listen if you wanna vent.” Thanatos blushes and looks away, not used to being all ‘ _feely_ ’ like this.

Zagreus cracks a smile. “Thanks, Than. Just you being here is enough,” he replies, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He pats the spot next to him. “Come here.”

Clearing his throat, he takes a seat and waits. _I wonder if whatever bothering him is something I can help him with._ He startles slightly when Zagreus lays his head down on his shoulder.

“Father said some things today,” he sighs. “And mother did as well. They’re not telling me something and it doesn’t make me feel good. And now that I don’t have any reason to fight to the surface anymore, it’s harder to ignore their words. I mean, it’s not like I have any reason to go out into Tartarus or Asphodel or even Elysium. But I don’t want to stay here.”

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to make your time here more tolerable?” He hates how much Zagreus doesn’t want to be at the house, with him.

“Just being here makes things better. With Achilles spending so much time with Patroclus, I don’t see him much. Not that I’m complaining! He totally should!” He lifts his head off of Thanatos’ shoulder—much to his dismay—and waves his hands in front of him. “I just miss our spars and conversations. And you’re busy too, being the god of death and all. Meg kinda hates me right now, Dusa’s too nervous to talk to me, Nyx has been keeping her distance, and Mother and Father aren’t even telling me things. I thought that with her back, things would be better.”

“I’m sorry,” he says again because he doesn’t know what else to say.

They fall into silence and Thanatos rejoices silently when Zagreus’ head lays back on his shoulder.

“I thought that with Mother back, we’d be a family. But all that’s happened is that now I can go up to the surface all I want while Mother and Father obviously are keeping things from me. Maybe I should just take Uncle Zeus’ invitation and…” He trails off, scoffing slightly. “No, I wouldn’t do that.”

Thanatos just waits, listening as his friend works out his frustrations. He waits to see if Zagreus asks for his opinion.

“I just wanted a family.” Zagreus’ voice is a little wobbly, shocking Thanatos. “But all I have now are secrets. Sometimes, she won’t even look at me.”

Pulling Zagreus into a hug, Thanatos presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I do not have any advice for you, as my own family situation is a little difficult,” he starts, making his friend chuckle, “but I will always be here for you. I won’t keep things from you, we all know how well that goes.” They both chuckle this time. “I do not know what is going on with your father and mother, if I did, I would tell you. If you’re looking for family, you always have me.” His cheeks are flushed. 

“What do you mean?”

“I may not be your mother or your father, but with your permission, I’d like to be your lover.” He clenches his eyes shut and continues. “Someone who will always be there for you, always share with you. Someone who will love you forever, despite anything that you might do.” When he opens his eyes, he finds Zagreus staring at him with watery eyes and a wobbly lip.

“You mean that? You’re not just saying…”

“Of course not!” He struggles to find the words to convey just what he means but is unsuccessful. So, he decides to take a more practical approach. Leaning forward, he connects their lips in a brief, soft kiss. “See what I mean?”

Zagreus stares at him dazedly, biting his lower lip as he tries to compute what just happened. Finally, clarity comes back to his eyes and he tackles Thanatos down on the bed to connect their lips again. The god of death goes along with it, kissing him back like their lives depended on it.

When Zagreus starts grinding on him, Thanatos pulls away from the kiss. “Wait!” He says breathlessly. “Wait, not here.”

Zagreus whines. “C’mon, Than!”

“You’ve no door to your room,” he replies, pecking his lover’s lips. “Let me take you somewhere private.”

A bell tolls and the world around them distorts. Zagreus shuts his eyes from the dizzying sight and buries his face in Thanatos’ chest. The god of death chuckles and runs his fingers through Zagreus’ hair. A bell tolls again.

“Look, Zag. We’ve stopped.”

Looking around Zagreus feels like his breath has been taken from him. “Where are we?” He whispers, hesitantly getting off of Thanatos’ lap and wandering around the large room.

“This is my private villa,” he replies, easily lounging back on what Zagreus recognizes as a bed. “Your father gifted this to me after your mother returned as a way of thanking me for helping you get to the surface or something.”

“It’s so quiet here. No sound of souls wailing or anything.” Looking out the window, he watches the River Styx flow. “It’s almost peaceful.”

He sighs happily. “It is. I come here when I need a break from my mother or brother. Or just work in general. You’re the first and only person I’m going to bring here. I’ll even give you a key to get here whenever you need a moment to yourself.” Thanatos holds out his hand. “But, for now, I believe we were in the middle of something.”

Looking over and seeing the heat in his eyes, Zagreus forgets all about the mushy talk from before and moves towards Thanatos. Straddling him, he smashes their lips together and moans as Thanatos’ hands start roaming every inch of his body. Thanatos groans and flips them over so Zagreus’ back is on the bed. Rolling his hips, he swallows the moans leaving Zagreus’ mouth. Their hardening members press against each other with each roll and jerk of their hips.

“Please!” Zagreus gasps in between kisses. “Please, Than!”

Yanking himself back, Thanatos rips at his clothing. “Take your clothes off, Zagreus. Or else I’ll rip them off myself!”

Tearing at his own clothes, Zagreus lets them fall to the floor alongside Thanatos’. Soon, both are bare and staring at each other hungrily. Neither moves, frozen in place at the sight of the other naked.

Finally, Thanatos blinks and _lunges_ , pressing their bodies together once more and connecting their lips. Zagreus arches up into him, moaning as Thanatos’ cool skin sends goosebumps all over his body. Thanatos’ hands grab Zagreus’ thighs and pull them around his waist before rolling his hips down again. Zagreus returns the favor in kind, rolling his hips up to chase the pleasure. They’re a flurry of moans, groans, and hip rolls, breaking the kiss to suck in some air before connecting their lips again.

“Please!” Zagreus gasps when they break for air again. “Please, Than! Let me cum!”

“Go ahead,” he rasps, leaning down to mouth at Zagreus’ neck. “Cum whenever you’re ready.”

With a sharp cry, Zagreus cums and rakes his nails down Thanatos’ back. Thanatos follows after a few more hip rolls, cum spilling onto his and Zagreus’ stomachs. He falls to the side and attempts to catch his breath while lacing his fingers together with Zagreus.

“That was amazing,” he pants, turning to Thanatos with a sparkle in his eyes. “It felt so good.”

“Mhmm. It’s supposed to feel good,” he replies with a hum. Squeezing Zagreus’ hand, Thanatos turns to him with a smile. “Feel better?”

“I do. I’m really glad you’re mine, Than.”

He blushes. “I—how can you just say something so embarrassing?!” He exclaims. “Fine, if you want embarrassing, then I’m glad you’re mine!”

The both of them burst out into laughter, faces red and hearts happy. When they return to the house later, everyone can feel the shift in the air as Zagreus goes on yet another escape attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
